1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a compact gas/liquid separator having a creep flow interrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas/liquid separators generally take a bulky form in order to make certain that the separation efficiency required in determined conditions is ensured. In practice however, problems occur in difficult conditions, such as high operating pressures, high viscosity of the liquid or in conditions where the space is limited, such as occur for instance in offshore oil fields. Poor gas/liquid separators can considerably impair the production yields of oil fields.